videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network's Ultra Punch Time Explosion Super Arcade Remix Hyper Combo Edition
Cartoon Network's Ultra Punch Time Explosion Super Arcade Remix Hyper Combo Edition (or Ultra Punch Time Explosion for short) is a mass-crossover fighting game and the latest edition in the Punch Time Explosion series developed by Spike Chunsoft. It is available for The Wii-U, PS4 and Xbox One. Ultra Punch Time Explosion is marketed as the "Truly superior fighting game for Cartoon Network fans" as it corrects several glaring errors past games had such as the stiff controls, lackluster roster, the array of bugs and glitches and also adds more new content and modes. The game has a total of 42 characters, consisting of 24 characters from the last game (PTE: XL) and 17 new characters. There is also a Downloadable character pack available for $25 consisting of five more new characters totaling the roster at 47 characters. Monkey from Dexter's Lab and The Scotsman from Samurai Jack are the only characters from the last games that do not re-appear. Gameplay and Changes from Last Games Ultra Punch Time Explosion's gameplay is very similar if not a complete replica to the style of Gameplay present in the Super Smash Brothers series with the objective of the game is to launch players from the platform by fighting them and increasing their damage percentages. The prior games were notorious for it's stiff and wonky controls and lacking variation in character's moves. Ultra Punch Time Explosion fixes this with much smoother and fast-paced control, the inclusion of more complex moves such as side tilts, ledge attacks, and Multiple characters present in the past games have also been remade with different special, neutral, aerial, chargeable "smash" attacks and Super Attacks that are more unique and have added effects to differentiate between them and provide more detailed strategy in battle. Some even have new designs such as the characters from the Ben 10 series (excluding 10-Year-Old Ben) who are now in their Omniverse models. Much like the Smash Brothers series, there are Signature attacks, moves that are unique to that character and Neutral attacks, standard moves that don't have added effects. although Smash Brothers features grabs and throws, Ultra Punch Time Explosion does not, however some characters have moves that involve grabbing and throwing others. The shields more closely resemble the bubble styled shields from Smash Bros and are color coded to the character. Every character has their own unique "Super Attack" reminiscent to the Final Smashes from Smash Bros. Players access their super attacks by collecting small orbs of Ink called "Ink Blots" that fly from the characters when they are hit. These ink blots replace the anonymous cubes from the past games and have a massive role in the game's Story mode. Once the character has filled the Ink Gauge located under their profile they are able to unleash their super attack upon other players. Besides the vastly approved gameplay, the graphical capabilities of the game have also been approved. Character models, stages, props and effects such as fire and water are much more complex, detailed and overall more eye pleasing. Characters are also much more expressive and fluid with their movements and facial expressions. Every character has their own unique symbol while every character from the same show has the same victory theme. Modes Story Mode: '''A mode of the game where the player plays as the multiple CN characters the roster supplies in an original story where a mysterious force is absorbing the worlds of Cartoon Network using voracious ink that can also spawn enemies and objects from different worlds. The mysterious force has also promised the villains of the worlds that it will shape the worlds to their pleasing once they are absorbed if they help it. Now, Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) has to gather heroes from other worlds and find a way to revert the ink's corrupting effects to save their universes from the mysterious force and his corrupt companions. Like Story Mode in the previous games their are segments that don't concentrate on combat such as mine cart levels, puzzles, first person shooting and more (only a lot less slow and more diverse). Cutscenes of the game are also fully animated and feature full voice acting. '''Battle Mode: '''Up to four players can pick their favorite characters and battle it out on 30 different stages. Players can participate in '''Stock Battle (players have a customizable amount of lives), Team Battle (Four players are split into two color-coded teams of two with a set number of three lives each) KO Battle (Players have a customizable amount of time to acquire the largest number of KOs), and Enemy Battle (Players must compete to defeat the most amount of enemies before time runs out). Customized Battle: 'A mode of battle where players are able to customize the stats of characters by applying badges onto them, depending on the badges they can affect an array of different stats of characters such as attack power, defense, jump height etc. badges have the appearance of many characters and items through out different shows and can only be applied to characters that correspond to those types of badges for instance, a Mr. Smoothie badge can only be applied to Ben 10 characters. Badges can be unlocked by purchasing them in the shop, playing through story mode and playing Present Smash. Only three badges can be applied to a character at a time and customized characters cannot be used in Online matches. '''Adventure Mode: '''The game's Arcade mode where every character has their own unique story line. Players fight a "tower" of 10 characters leading up to the final boss and finally accessing their character's ending accompanied with still cutscenes and the announcer reading off what happened in their ending (similar to Mortal Kombat X's character endings). '''Online Battle: '''Ultra Punch Time Explosion has an online mode where players from all over the world can duke it out, it supplies two to four players and there is also a leader board where people can see where they stand on the tier list, everyone's wins and losses are recorded and players have their own win and loss odds. Players are also able to bet in-game currency called '''Ink Coins '''and the winner will get the rewards. Similar to Smash Bros 4 Their are two versions of Online mode, '''Mellow Mode '(where wins & losses are not recorded, win and lose odds are not shared between players and their is no tier list) and '''Hardcore Mode (Wins and Loses are recorded, win and lose odds are shown and leader boards are present). Present Smash: '''The player has to destroy the many presents and boxes that appear around them and collect rewards that are inside of them and they must destroy as many presents before time runs out (a total of five minutes) the rewards that can be collected from the boxes include badges, photographs, video clips, songs and in rare cases unlockable costumes and ink coins, this is a fun and easy way for players to find the many extras and collectibles after spending a hefty amount of Ink Coins. Characters NOTE: The order of the series and the characters from their respective series is ordered from when those worlds are seen/visited in Story Mode. '''Ben 10 * Ben "10" Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Vilgax * Young Ben (10-year-old Ben from the original series) * Rook Blonko (One of the five characters available in the Newcomer DLC character pack) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Grim * Billy and Mandy * Hoss Delgado * Jack-O-Lantern Chowder * Chowder & Kimchi * Mung Daal Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed * Double D * Eddy Powerpuff Girls * Bubbles * Blossom * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * Him The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles Codename Kids Next Door * Numbuh One * Numbuh Three * The Toiletnator * Father Courage The Cowardly Dog * Courage * Katz Adventure Time * Finn & Jake * Marceline * Ice King * The Lich (One of the five characters available in the Newcomer DLC character pack) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Monkey * Major Glory Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack * Aku Regular Show * Mordecai & Rigby Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac & Bloo Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl Other (Playable Characters with unvisitable worlds or represented stages) * Johnny Bravo * Captain Planet * Gumball & Darwin (One of the five characters available in the Newcomer DLC character pack) * Generator Rex (One of the five characters available in the Newcomer DLC character pack) * Razor & T-Bone (AKA SWAT Kats) (One of the five characters available in the Newcomer DLC character pack) Extra Content The Shop: '''Players are able to earn Ink Coins by winning fights, online matches, bets online, earning achievements/trophies and progressing in story mode. Ink Coins are used in the shop to purchase extra content such as Alternate Costumes for characters, photographs, songs, video clips of some of the most defining moments in the represented shows and stat altering badges for Customized Battle mode. '''The Jukebox: '''Songs are categorized by what series the stages are categorized but in The Jukebox your free to listen to any of the 100 different songs that you have unlocked. Songs include remixes of themes and tracks from Cartoon Network shows, original character themes, Boss themes and their are all orchestrated with real instruments! You can unlock songs by buying them in the shop, playing Present Smash and Character Themes are instantly unlocked after completing their story in Adventure Mode. '''The Photo Album: '''What would happen if the woman-crazy Johnny Bravo met the Crystal Gems? or if Flapjack and K'nuckles ever found out about Jawbreakers? well now you can now with the collectible photographs and customizable Photo Album! their's a total of 70 nerdgasm inducing and often hilarious photographs of Cartoon Network characters interacting with each other and you can sort them the way you want in the Photo Album. '''What's on TV?: '''Cartoon Network shows and characters have supplied great jokes and memorable moments and you can look back at some of those with these unlockable clips, in What's on TV? their are three clips for every represented series like Billy's Destroy us All! rant and the reveal of Ice King's past. Memorable moments of The Amazing World of Gumball and Generator Rex come with the characters in the Newcomer character pack! '''Customizable Announcers: In Ultra Punch Time Explosion, the default announcer is Tom, the mascot for CN's Saturday night block Toonami, but players are able to customize what voice they want to hear announce every little thing and add quips mid-fight. Players can choose from Tom, Space Ghost (the announcer from the last games), Azmuth from Ben 10 or the "Super Serious Guy" who, is the announcer for Killer Instinct on Xbox One. Every announcer has their own unique reactions to certain things. example, when a character activates their super attack Space Ghost will say something like "A Super Attack right in your face!" while Tom will say "This is my favorite part of any match." Recorded Battles: Do you want to relive amazing and memorable matches with friends and online? Well now you can! by choosing the option "record battle" you can "tape" battles from beginning to end and re-watch previous battles with memorable moments and you can record up to a hundred matches too. '''The Cartoon Chronicle: '''You want to know more about your favorite shows & characters? or do you want to test your Cartoon Network knowledge? The Cartoon Chronicle is a comprehensive timeline detailing Cartoon Network's history from the early years with Hanna-Barbera to today and the history of shows both represented in Punch Time Explosion and not! so take a look, you may learn something that you haven't known before! Trivia * The title of the game is a poke at Capcom's Street Fighter series and the multiple versions of Street Fighter 2 that have been made (Super Street Fighter II, Super Street Fighter II Turbo etc.) * Downloadable characters, Gumball and Generator Rex actually appear in Story Mode but they were unplayable (until the DLC pack was announced) and there worlds could not be visited as they were destroyed by the Ink. * Johnny Bravo's world was also destroyed and he becomes consumed and corrupted by the ink and doesnt return until the Steven Universe chapter. * Rose Quartz's (Steven Universe) voice actress, Susan Egan is the announcer that reads the character's endings in Adventure Mode. * In Story Mode, Ice King were on the villain's side because he wanted to make Finn jealous because he had new "cooler" friends. * Dexter's white Anti-Ink is a clear reference to Cartoon Network's color scheme and also has similarities to the concept of Yin & Yang. * Every character (except Princess Bubblegum) has seven palette swaps and one alternate costume, they all can be seen here. * Punch Time Explosion/PTE XL's story line is referenced multiple times throughout story mode, making it a canon occurrence, When Gwen and Kevin asked Ben when this happened Ben replied that theirs a lot about him they don't know about. * 18 of the 20 Assist characters re-appear as obtainable items in battle (as Gwen and Mandark have been upgraded to playable characters) along with 12 new Assist characters which includes Rolf from Ed, Edd n Eddy and Jasper from Steven Universe. Synergy attacks also return. * Most character's Super Attacks no longer have cutscenes. The only characters that enter a cutscene when they activate their super attack are Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Vilgax, Ed, Grim, Billy & Mandy, Flapjack, The Lich and Captain Planet. * All character's however enter a cutscene when they activate a Synergy attack. * Ed's Synergy attack where he gets electrified by Nergal is a reference to a scene from the episode, Every Which Way but Ed. * The healing items are food that appears in multiple shows such as Mr. Smoothies, The Delightful Children's birthday cake and Cookie Cats. * Batman makes an appearance in Aku's Adventure mode ending. * Story Mode has a total of 15 chapters, one for all fourteen represented worlds and the final world known as "The Observatory" where you fight the final boss that has been causing the mayhem throughout the other worlds, a Corrupted TOM 5. * In Chapter 2 of Story Mode (Billy & Mandy World) Ben uses Toepick in a attempt to sedate Hoss Delgado with his horrifying face when he attacked him and the group. However, Hoss wasn't phased and he punched him in the face, when Ben asked how it didn't work Hoss said that he experienced so many horrors that he no longer fears anything, he claims he was bitten by ghosts, haunted by mole-rats and slapped by vampires (a reference to the episode he first appeared in) and the majority of his childhood was haunted by a malicious marshmallow bunny (reference to Underfist: Halloween Bash). * Vilgax remains a sword fighter but with his Omniverse design, he uses a different sword. However, he uses the Ultimate Alien sword when you choose his alternate costume. * The characters summon Captain Planet after almost getting destroyed by TOM and the only character the players can play from that point is Captain Planet. This event is very similar to what happened in the end of the first PTE's story mode. * TOM 5 reveals that he turned crazy because he got a virus after trying to torrent new episodes of his favorite shows from a sketchy website. * Garnet's theme is a Metal remix of her song, Stronger Then You * Ben Tennyson's theme is a remix of the Alien Force opening while Young Ben's theme is a Rock remix of the original theme. * Both Finn and Jake share the same theme, which is a orchestral remix of Adventure Time's opening theme. * Eddy's Adventure Mode ending where he successfully opens a Jawbreaker bank is a reference to Eddy's story in Once Upon an Ed. * In Keven's Adventure mode ending he decides to use the universe jumping technology to make money by fixing cars. The cars we see Kevin fix up are Greg's van, Fred Flinstone's car, The Jetson's ship and the Mystery Van. * Garnet gets a singing career in her Adventure Mode ending. A reference to her being voiced by Estelle, a professional singer. * The Brain Eating Meteor appears as a boss twice in story mode, in the Billy and Mandy chapter and in the Steven Universe chapter and his Boss theme is the original Brains! song. = Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fighting Games